Tragedy
Tragedy Tragedy is the 22 episode of Season 3 and thus, the season finale. It aired on May 17, 2017 and was the final episode with Jade as a regular character. Plot Dr. Collins tells the Cook family that they can choose whether or not the plug is pulled on Jade. He explains that they can keep her alive, but she would never wake up and that would only cause more strain on the family. The family chooses to have a vote on what should be done. Frank, Lesley, and Ryan all vote to pull the plug so that Jade can rest in piece. Mason is distraught and refuses to let his sister die, saying that he will never give up hope on her. Meanwhile, Chad is grieving after her miscarriage. She is upset with herself since she was planning on having an abortion. She goes to Jon for help. Jon is still surprised by the kiss they shared, but is willing to help her in her time of confusion. However, upon remembering that Andrew was his son and thus, her child would have been his grandchild, she runs off and cries over her feelings for him. Jade's ghost first appears to Chad. Chad is shocked by Jade's appearance and admits her guilt over her death. Jade assures Chad that not only does she not blame her, but in fact, she is grateful for her friendship and guidance. Chad explains to Jade her dilemma as well as her feelings for Jon. Jade is happy that Chad is comfortable enough to admit her feelings about Jon to her, but now she has to tell him how she feels. To help Chad with her conflicting emotions about her baby, Jade shows her what it would be like had she had her baby and kept it. Mason is upset with his families' willingness to pull the plug on Jade. Jade's ghost appears and is sad to see how upset Mason is. Mason admits how much he hates Andrew for killing her and how he blames Jon for being his father, and Chad for kissing Jon. Jade is disgusted by Mason's misguided anger. She decides that the only way to help him is to allow him to see what it would be like if he sees what it would be like if he keeps her plugged in. In a world we she had her baby and kept it, Chad is miserable. She never acted on her feelings for Jon and Jon eventually began to resent her. She names the baby AJ but eventually begins to hate him. All she sees is Andrew, the man who raped her. As a teenager, AJ is tired of the horrible treatment from his mother and expresses his desire for her to look past his feeling for his father and look at him as her son. Chad is contemplating what he has said and realizes that he is right. AJ takes her silence as denial and storms out. He gets into his car and dies in a crash, leaving Chad distraught. Waking up, Jade explains to Chad that her baby was never meant to spend long on this earth, and that she loves her baby because that is the type of woman that she is. Mason sees that if he were to keep Jade on life support, then his own life would take a turn for the worse. He constantly visits her until eventually he stays at the hospital waiting for her to wake up in vain. Natalie leaves him and begins a relationship with Barry. He grows old and eventually dies by her side. When this happens, Ryan becomes the sole deciding kin and chooses to pull Jade off life support. Before he does, he bitterly says that Mason made her "suffer enough." Mason wakes up and Jade points out that he must let her go. He reluctantly goes to his parents and apologizes before agreeing that they should let Jade die young and peacefully. The group goes to the hospital to say goodbye to Jade. Chad, however, sneaks away in order to remove the baby from her uterus. As she waits, Jon sits next to her and holds her hand, promising to remain by her side through everything. After it is done, they both are able to make it back to Jade just in time as she is taken off life support. Mason notices Jon there and demands that he leaves, blaming him for Jade's death. Chad begins to argue on Jon's behalf but he stops her and agrees to go. After Jade dies, Mason goes to a medical closet to cry. He notices needles and bottles of methamphetamine. He fills a syringe up with one while Jade's ghost watches in horror. She yells despite the fact that no one can hear her. Barry walks by and Jade is able to get his attention, though to him it is more of a strange feeling. Upon looking to the side, he notices Mason taking the drugs, before putting more in his pockets. Jade knows that she must leave to go to Heaven so she reluctantly goes, hoping that Barry can help her brother.Category:Season 3 EpisodesCategory:Season FinalesCategory:Episodes